¿Porque siempre estas solo?
by Luu1225
Summary: "Nadie nunca se preocupo por mi soledad, y ahora viene tu... Un completo desconocido y me pregunta algo que nunca nadie pregunto. Me hiciste sentir algo inexplicable, y ahora quiero decírtelo y quiero saber si sientes lo mismo que yo". Akashi se confienza ante Kouki. Y quiero ser correspondido, pero no esta seguro si el le corresponderá.


"_¿Porque siempre estás solo?"_

_Nunca, nadie… ni mis familiares, ni mis conocidos me preguntaban eso y si notaban mi soledad simplemente la ignoraban. Y tú… un desconocido vienes y me preguntas, me has hecho desarrollar algo así a ti. Y quiero que lo sepas, y si sientes lo mismo quiero que estemos juntos sin importar nada. _

_ -Akashi-_

Los jugadores de Seirin como siempre entrenaban arduamente su entrenadora siempre estaba al pendiente de que dieran todo de ellos, o al menos algo pero sin sobre esforzarse quería tenerlos a un buen régimen. Después de la copa de invierno estaban decididos a seguir con esa buena racha y dar lo mejor de ellos en cualquier juego.

Kagami y Kuroko dando como siempre todo de ellos, tanto en los entrenamientos como en los partidos ahí es donde todo se decidía y pronto vendrían oponentes más fuertes y tenían que hacer algo. Así como los demás daban todo de ellos, sudando y con algunos dolores por los estiramientos pero estos se iban pronto estaban acostumbrados así que eran leves nada más aun así estaban al pendiente de sus problemas físicos y no se exigían demasiado.

Riko los observo hasta que pasaron las horas, el entrenamiento por fin había terminado y no tardaron los muchachos en desplomarse en la banca del gimnasio limpiándose el sudor con las toallas que había ahí, y claro tomando agua estaban más que cansados pero ya estaban más que acostumbrados. Todos jadeando y con un inmenso cansancio encima, Teppei se retiraba el sudor del cabello y Hyuga daba las siguientes ordenes para el día de mañana.

Cada uno escuchaba atento, en eso Kouki sintió la presencia de alguien más, pero no una presencia común y corriente si no de alguien que le estaba observando fijamente. Ya la había sentido desde el comienzo del entrenamiento sentía que alguien lo miraba fijamente miro a todos lados con una total confusión hasta que Hyuga lo regaño.

-¡Kouki! Presta atención- Dijeron Riko y Hyuga mientras seguían explicando sobre el lugar donde entrenarían ahora.

-Ah… Lo siento, lo siento me distraje- Comento en disculpa rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza. Tal vez solo estaba imaginando y eso, volviendo de nuevo en sí volvió a prestar atención a lo que decían.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas más distraído que de costumbre…- Dijo Kagami notando la actitud extraña del más bajo.

-Eh… no es nada…- Respondió sonriendo torpemente, aun sentía una mirada fija en el. Pero no lograba verla, le causaba escalofríos. Y más si no sabía de dónde venían.

A lo lejos, escondido en una de las superficies del gimnasio se apreció no muy bien la sombra de quien todos llamaban el "León" Seijuro Akashi. Nadie lo había notado que estaba ahí, al menos eso creía el chico de cabellos rojos cuando noto que Kuroko lo miraba fijamente

-Tan perspicaz como siempre… Kuroko- Murmuro Akashi antes de retirarse sin que nadie lo notara, a excepción de el chico de cabello celeste.

Por hoy, el día para el equipo de Seirin había terminado. Eran las seis de la tarde sin embargo por alguna razón había anochecido más rápido de lo común.

* * *

Después de haber tomado una ducha cada integrante del equipo tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a ir cada quien a sus casas aunque algunos seguro se detendrían a comer algo en el camino, el caso de Kagami claramente.

-Oí Kuroko, ¿te vas?- Pregunto Kagami colocando su mochila detrás de el con una de sus manos la sostenía por la agarradera.

-Si… solo estoy guardando algunas cosas- Contesto guardando unos cuantos libros dentro de su mochila lo cual no le sorprendía a Kagami, sabía muy bien que a Kuroko le encantaba leer entonces no le parecía sorpresa.

-Bien, me adelantare te espero en las hamburguesas, quieres… ¿que ordene una malteada de vainilla para ti?-Pregunto un tanto avergonzado por lo que había dicho.

La pregunta que hizo le tomo por sorpresa a Kuroko, había escuchado bien el lo esperaría en el lugar donde comía siempre… Trago saliva antes de responder con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Lo cual tomo por sorpresa al más alto.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho- Contesto sonriendo levemente ante el más alto, esto lo hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-¡N-No tardes…!- Respondió saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, mierda que había dicho. Ugh… fue lo único que se preguntaba camino al lugar donde habían quedado.

Tal como el dijo, simplemente guardo los libros que se disponía a llevar saliendo del lugar se detuvo y miro a su izquierda encontrándose con Akashi que se recargaba en la pared con toda la calma del mundo abrió los ojos y miro a Kuroko fijamente.

-…-

-…-

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Kuroko decidió romperlo con algo que sabía respondería la pregunta del porque estaba ahí Akashi.

-¿Esperas a Kouki?- Pregunto sin rodeo alguno, sabía que Akashi lo había observado todo el entrenamiento y tal vez era de su interés pero no sabía por qué.

-…- Akashi guardo silencio, ese silencio respondió a la pregunta de Kuroko era más que cierto.

-No sé cual sea tu interés en el, pero sé que no tiene nada que ver con baloncesto- Añadió con una expresión inerte en su rostro a lo que Akashi simplemente sonrió levemente.

-Mph…- Fue lo único que emitió sus labios cuando escucho a Kuroko.

-Akashi, no intentes nada con él a menos que sepas lo que haces…- Fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse en la dirección en donde estaba la salida.

-Bueno… no soy el único que intenta algo, al igual que tú con Kagami…- Comento observando al chico de cabello celeste alejarse. Esa sonrisa de antes se mantuvo en su rostro hasta que lo vio salir de ahí.

Por lo visto ya todos se habían ido, menos alguien. El alguien que él había estado esperando tantas horas.

-Maldición, Maldición soy el último en salir tendré que cerrar con llave- Comentaba Kouki para sí mismo cuando guardaba sus cosas con la mayor velocidad posible escucho unos pasos por el pasillo. ¿Se había quedado alguien más? Guardo todo y antes de girarse para poder ver quien se había quedado para su sorpresa, no fue alguien que… digamos era de esperarse ver ahí.

-¿¡A-AKASHI-SAN!?- Fue un grito acompañado de una agitación cuando vio al chico de ojo dorado y ojo rojo delante de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Muchas preguntas y ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta.

No le sorprendió mucho la reacción del chico, pero… ¿acaso daba tanto miedo? No dijo nada y simplemente se acerco hacia donde estaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Q-Que… hace aquí?- Decía tartamudeando, la expresión de su rostro mostraba que sentía un inmenso miedo y sorpresa.

-Te estaba buscando…- Contesto sin rodeos, pues era cierto lo estaba buscando a él y no tenía porque mentir.

-¿A-A... mi?- Pregunta tras pregunta mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, quería salir de ahí, a cualquier costo quería salir corriendo no le importaba si dejaba sus cosas ahí. Pero… es que el peli rojo le asustaba mucho. Demasiado dirían muchos.

Se siguió acercando, notaba que se hacía para atrás y tenía miedo pero no debía, al menos no en ese momento.

-Tú…- Emitió Akashi mientras se acercaba cada vez más, el castaño se seguía alejando hasta que llego a la pared. Mierda, ya no había salida. Ya no la había…

Su rostro se torno de color rojo, cuando este se acerco de más a menos cinco centímetros de él. Su respiración se volvió pesada, estaba demasiado asustado y avergonzado, pero… ¡espera! ¿Por qué avergonzado? Tal vez porque estaba delante de alguien que apenas conocía, el Capitán de Rakuzan nada más, pero porque su corazón se aceleraba tanto...

-Kouki…- Susurro el peli rojo, cuando el castaño lo escucho decir su nombre cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que no lo lastimara demonios… estaba tan asustado. Incluso temblaba.

Pudo sentir una de las manos de Akashi posarse en la pared que estaba detrás de el. ¡Habla, habla demonios dilo de una vez! ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer! Se decía en el pensamiento.

-Me gustas.- Fue lo único que sus labios emitieron, por fin lo había dicho. Por fin…

-Eh…- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El… dijo que yo le gustaba? Se pregunto el castaño en el pensamiento, quedando con la mirada totalmente sorprendida y el rostro más rojo que nunca. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo el capitán de Rakuzan quien apenas conocía de vista y con pocas palabras se habían conocido, él le llegaría a gustar?

-Tú… eres a quien yo amo. Tú… me viste con unos ojos diferentes, a pesar del miedo que me tienes, te acercaste y me preguntas sobre mi soledad cuando muchas personas que me conocen más simplemente la ignoraban. Tú… eres la persona indicada. Eres alguien con un inmenso corazón que se preocupa por los demás. Yo… te amo- Decía en leves tartamudeos. Si alguien más que Kouki lo escuchaba decir eso quedarían sorprendidos, incluso el castaño quedo sorprendido con lo que dijo.

Akashi con la mirada baja, esperaba su respuesta si era un "sí" sería la persona más feliz del mundo, pero si era un "no" lucharía por ella porque siendo el Akashi de siempre él daría pelea hasta ser el ganador, pero algo dentro de el estaba listo para que no fuera correspondido. El amor, era un tema del cual no conocía para nada.

Los minutos pasaban, y aun no escuchaba respuesta. Demonios, cual sería tenía que saber.

-U-Usted… m-me… gusta… también…- Respondió Kouki con un tartamudeo realmente avergonzado por lo que había dicho. De verdad… lo sentía, cada que escuchaba de Akashi su corazón palpitaba más rápido. Y eso no había pasado con muchas chicas de las cuales el se había "enamorado". Akashi… era el primero.

La respuesta le dejo estupefacto, el sentía lo mismo ambos sentían lo mismo. Entonces… ahora que se tenía que hacer.

Akashi levanto la mirada observando fijamente al otro acercando su rostro al ajeno, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas las de él también pero las del castaño se veían tan lindas. No tardo en unir sus labios con los de Kouki en un suave beso que marco todo.

El beso duro no más de dos segundos cuando se separo le miro fijamente, acercando su mano a la mejilla del otro notó el miedo y simplemente le acarició con dulzura.

-No te haré daño… a menos que tú me provoques- Le dijo suavemente abrazándolo con un toque de cariño, el otro le respondió. Ambos se abrazaron quedando de pie, cada uno emitiendo un calor increíblemente cómodo. Una calidez desconocida, era la calidez de una pareja.

-E-Entonces… ¿e-estamos saliendo?- Cuestiono Kouki sin romper el abrazo.

-Así parece.- Respondió Akashi en el abrazo, sin soltar a su ahora pareja.

-A-Akashi-san…- Dijo tartamudeando.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto suavemente.

-T-Te quiero…- Dijo con vergüenza, lo que dijo le sorprendió mucho al peli rojo. Que en respuesta lo abrazo con más fuerza casi haciéndolo dar su último aliento.

-Yo te quiero… Kouki- Comento, antes de quedarse ahí de pie ambos abrazándose el uno al otro.

N/T: Este es mi primer fic de "KUROKO NO BASUKE" y a mi parecer, es de una de las parejas más raras del anime, pero que a mí me gusta la primera vez que la vi. Asdfghjklñ, espero y les haya gustado mi fic. Espero comentarios mis linduras~ 3


End file.
